Голонет
thumb|250px|Выпуск Новостей Голонета. Голонет ( ) — всегалактическая коммуникационная сеть, созданная по заказу Галактического Сената для обеспечения голографической и других видов связи между планетами-членами Республики. Голонет значительно повысил скорость связи по сравнению с использовавшимися ранее субпространственными реле. Система Сообщения проходили через миллионы гиперволновых приёмопередатчиков, расположенных в гиперпространстве, и через огромные компьютерные сортировщики и декодеры, чтобы достичь иногда очень далёких мест назначения через с-нить. Технология позволяла отправлять информацию быстрее скорости света, обеспечивая почти мгновенную связь одного конца галактики с другим. Стоит отметить, что из-за невероятно узких размеров с-нитей было почти невозможно перехватить информацию, посылаемую по Голонету. Один из немногих надёжных способов это сделать — прикрепить подслушивающее устройство прямиком к передатчику или приёмнику. Однако искушённые хакеры, такие как R2-D2, могли просто перехватывать переговоры по Голонету. Известно, что он не только перехватывал, но ещё и расшифровывал секретные переговоры имперцев за секунды, например, когда эскадра повстанцев атаковала Верфи Куата. Голонет был чрезвычайно дорогостоящим как в необходимости размещения трансиверов, так и в техническом обслуживании, оплачиваемом правительством. Тем не менее, это не помешало ему стать одним из из основных методов коммуникации в галактике. История Созданный благодаря усилиям Галактического Сената задолго до войн клонов Голонет быстро распространился по всей галактике, в конечном итоге как минимум один приёмник/передатчик был расположен почти на всех планетах Республики. Появления *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *''Outbound Flight'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12: Counter-Slicer Team Formed'' *''CIS Shadowfeed'' * *''Shatterpoint'' * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 6: Rescues, Part 1'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest Trilogy'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Written Word'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * }} Категория:Голограммы Категория:Средства связи Категория:СМИ